


Cynosure

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: So I heard that @hq-rare-pairs is doing a Yahaba night and a Matsukawa night, so here I am doing what I do best and combining things. I hope this is good. Enjoy some MatsuHaba. :)





	

It was raining, dark and ominous clouds in the sky, just about to unleash the worst of the storm upon Issei’s sadly umbrella-less head. The storm had been unexpected, and Issei hadn’t even gotten halfway home when it had started to rain, fat droplets flattening his hair and soaking through his school blazer quickly. There was really no point in going any quicker now that he was already wet, though he wasn’t exactly taking his time either. He’d gotten one weird look, mostly because everyone else was busy seeking cover instead of paying attention to anyone around them.

He’s turning a corner when he hears a commotion somewhere to the side and turns to look. There’s a dog crawled halfway under a bush, barking and snapping at something that’s making tiny pitiful little noises. Whatever it is can’t actually be any danger to the dog, not as tiny as it must be to hide where it is, and so Issei shoos the dog away and peers under the bush to see. There’s a tiny kitten stuck in the bush, covered in mud and who knows what else, trapped between two branches.

Issei reaches in to see if he can get it out, and the bush scratches at his hand as he pushes it in, probably some sort of rosebush or something, prickly and uncomfortable. He hopes the kitten isn’t too badly hurt, but it’s hard to tell in the lack of light, and it takes a while before Issei can even get close enough for it to try to swipe its paw at him. That’s not very intimidating though, since it’s still too little to really do any damage. Eventually Issei manages to scoop it up and maneuver it carefully from between the branches, and as soon as it’s out, it clings to his hand desperately, tiny claws digging into his hand.

He stands slowly, gently clutching it to his chest as he tries to remember where exactly the nearest vet is, just as the clouds above let out a deafening roar of thunder. The kitten mewls and trembles and tries to bury itself in Issei’s shirt, claws catching at the fabric and little body smearing mud everywhere. He thinks it’s a calico, though what could be white is dark and dirty, so he’s not sure. It starts raining harder, too, and Issei finally remembers where the animal clinic is.

It doesn’t take long to get there, but the kitten is trembling against him, loud mewls quieted down to being almost inaudible, and Issei can’t help but be worried. He almost slips in his hurry to get the door open and get inside, and he stops short, dripping on the floor just inside the waiting room. He must look a disaster, but the lady behind the little counter doesn’t look phased at all, just asks him what he needs and then instructs him to sit for a minute while she gets the vet. Issei perches gingerly on the edge of a chair, softly petting the little mess against his chest, who’s gone completely quiet.

He barely notices the person that sits next to him, too busy hoping that the kitten is okay, petting her tiny head, heedless of the mud that rubs off on his fingers. It’s a familiar voice that reaches him, though, and he looks up to see Yahaba there, focused on the kitten, taking it gently from his hands.

Yahaba looks over it, fingers sure and careful, looking almost dainty next to the dirty fur. “She looks like she’ll be okay, you know.”

Issei feels dumb, but there’s only one thing he can think to say. “Where’d you come from?”

Yahaba smiles, and it’s not only of his snarky ones that Issei’s seen at school, but a soft, genuine one that softens his face. “The back. My parents own this clinic.”

“Oh.” Issei blinks, a little thrown off, a little curious at what else he doesn’t know about his friend. Before he can think of anything to say, though, Yahaba tucks the kitten back in Issei’s hands and gets up, gesturing for Issei to follow him.

After a while Issei finds himself in the front hallway again, a newly clean, perfectly healthy, adorable calico kitten asleep in a little blanket in his arms. Yahaba accompanies him throughout the whole visit, and follows Issei just outside the door of the clinic. Issei looks out into the rain and then looks back at Yahaba, at the fond look on his face that Issei’s not sure he realizes is there, at how Yahaba’s hair is getting wet even though he has no reason to be outside.

Issei makes a last second decision, and he’s leaned in and pecking Yahaba on the cheek gently before he can talk himself out of it. “Thanks.”

And then he’s off into the rain again, cheeks red, kitten protectively covered by his jacket. As he turns the corner of the walkway he gets a tiny glance at Yahaba, still standing in the rain, the fingers of one hand brushing his cheek. Issei grins to himself and hurries home, and if thoughts of possibilities drift through his mind the rest of the night, well. There’s no one to know except him and Shi-chan, who curls up on his pillow as soon as he puts her down, and she’s not telling anyone. The future looks bright, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
